marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alan Heinman (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = West Indies | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Occult expert, spy, saboteur | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Allen Simon; | First = Sub-Mariner Comics #13 | Death = Sub-Mariner Comics #13 | HistoryText = Mr. Heinman was a spy for the Nazis during World War II. An expert on the occult, he was located on an island in the West Indies that was a British territory at the time. By 1944 he used his occult knowledge and local superstitions to craft the identity of the Zombie Master. Using specially made headbands, he reanimated the corpses of the dead and had them attack Allied bases around the island, attracting the attention of the Sub-Mariner. When the locals told the islands Governor that the attacks were caused by dead men, Heinman in his civilian identity was called to weigh in. In order to protect his alter ego, Heinmen suggested that it was nothing more than local superstition. However, as the Sub-Mariner stumbled upon the truth after a battle with a reanimated corpse called Tom, whom Namor disabled and reburied, the Zombie Master prepared a trap for the aquatic hero. Resurrecting Tom again, the Zombie Master led Namor into an ambush in the water by an army of knife-wielding zombies. This was to eliminate the hero and prevent him from interfering with the Zombie Master's primary mission: Assassinating President Roosevelt, who was visiting in the area. Arming the Tom zombie with a bomb, he sent it off to destroy the Presidents boat. Namor stopped the zombie and convinced it that it was being manipulated by the Nazis. The Zombie Master then decided to deal with Namor personally by suiting up in diving gear and attack him underwater. Namor won the battle, pulling off the Zombie Master's diving helmet -- discovering his true identity -- and leaving him to drown. The Tom zombie was then convinced to stop his attack, and the undead creature instead blew up the Zombie Master's boat, destroying all the zombies and Nazi agents on board. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Zombie Master used specially made headbands that could reanimate corpses. The composition of these bands (or if they are technological or mystical in nature) is unknown. Those corpses that were reanimated by the bands followed the Zombie Masters orders, and had little will of their own. They retained memories of their past life and if reminded of them could fight off the control of the bands and act independently. Removing the headband caused the zombies to return to their previously deceased state. | Transportation = The Zombie Master had his own yacht. | Weapons = The Zombie Master had access to various knives, firearms and explosives. | Notes = Full name revealed in the Marvel Mystery Handbook: 70th Anniversary Special #1 (2009) | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}